russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Takot Ka Na Ba sa Dilim?
Takot Ka Na Ba Sa Dilim? is the revival of the iconic horror series in [[Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?|''Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?]], originally from 1998 to 2000, produced by Vintage Television and Viva Television for IBC. It is the Philippine horror-thriller anthology series offered by IBC together with Viva Television and airs every Saturdays after [[DMZ-TV|''DMZ-TV]] and ''Dear Heart''. It premiered on September 29, 2012 with the first episode entitled Takot Barkada starring Pop Girls members Rose Van Ginkel and Joanna Mae Morales with MJ Magno and Johan Lourens. Synopsis The horror anthology series is inspired by the hit movie and 90's horror series Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?. Features horror themed stories set to send shivers down the spine. With various horror subgenres such as classic monsters, quiet/creepy horror, psychological horror, supernatural, dark fantasy, creatures from lower mythology, horror-comedy and so much more. Armed with the expertise of local writers and directors who have had experience working on the horror genre, Takot Ka Na Ba Sa Dilim? will employ a rollercoaster of scare tactics to ignite fear and pounce on the viewers' emotions with hair-raising, spine-tingling and heart-pounding stories that Filipinos love to watch. List of episodes ''Takot Barkada *Air Date: September 29, 2012 *Written by: Andrew Paredes *Director: Chito S. Roño '''Cast' *Rose Van Ginkel *MJ Magno *Joanna Mae Morales *Johan Lourens *MM Magno *Aubrey Caraan *Sunshine Dizon *Polo Ravales *Joseph Bitangcol ''Pambata *Air Date: October 6, 2012 *Written by: Keiko Aquino *Director: Topel Lee '''Cast' *Abby Bautista *Candy Pangilinan *Bobby Yan *Alliyah Fatima Dela Riva *Anton Revilla ''Babae *Air Date: October 13, 2012 *Written by: Tara Illenberger *Director: Topel Lee '''Cast' *Cristine Reyes *Jake Cuenca *Dina Bonnevie *Lloyd Samartino *LJ Moreno *Ryan Eigenmann ''Lanang *Air Date: October 20, 2012 *Written by: Mel Mendoza-Del Rosario *Director: Jerrold Tarog '''Cast' *Luis Manzano *Maui Taylor as Lanang *Katya Santos *John Arcilla *Alessandra De Rossi *Jao Mapa ''Aswang *Air Date: October 27, 2012 *Written by: Ria Saldavia-Aniban *Director: Monti Parungao '''Cast' *Jericho Rosales *Candy Pangilinan *Mark Gil *Roxee B *Imee Schweighart *Gerald Pesigan *Alexis Navarro ''Possessed *Air Date: November 3, 2012 *Written by: Ace Ramos *Director: Toto Natividad '''Cast' *Yam Concepcion *John James Uy *Melissa Mendez *Christopher Roxas *Baron Geisler *Max Eigenmann ''Painful *Air Date: November 10, 2012 *Written by: Andrew Paredes *Director: Joel Lamangan '''Cast' *Antonuette Taus *John Estrada *Gerald Pesigan *Malou de Guzman *Ricky Rivero *Jean Garcia *Red Sternberg ''White Lady *Air Date: November 17, 2012 *Written by: Pablo S. Gomez *Director: Jeff Tan '''Cast' *Sam Pinto *Rodjun Cruz *LJ Moreno *Dino Imperial *Michael Flores *Bella Flores *Eddie Garcia ''Katha *Air Date: November 24, 2012 *Written by: Aloy Adlawan *Director: Don Michael Perez '''Cast' *Kiko Ramos *Arkin del Rosario *Celeb Santos *Carlo Lazerna as Evil *Jef Gaitan *Paolo Serrano *Lito Pimentel *Yayo Aguila ''Friday the 13th *Air Date: December 1, 2012 *Written by: Raymund Diamzon *Director: Mark Reyes '''Cast' *Shy Carlos *Josh Padilla *Carlyn Ocampo *Martin Velayo *Coraleen Waddell *Jovic Monsod *DJ Durano *Aiza Marquez ''Manananggal *Air Date: December 8, 2012 *Written by: Edzon Rapisora *Director: Topel Lee '''Cast' *Ashley Rivera as Petra Mahalimuyak *Fabio Ide *Andrew Muhlach *Inah Estrada *Jimmy Marquez *Mitch Valdez *Mark Lapis ''Elevator *Air Date: December 15, 2012 *Written by: Venjie Pellena *Director: Maryo J. de los Reyes '''Cast' *Herbert Bautista *Mikee Cojuangco *Say Alonzo *Ruben Gonzaga *Jaycee Parker *Alfred Vargas ''Parol *Air Date: December 22, 2012 *Written by: Dino Grece *Director: Rahyan Carlos '''Cast' *Giselle Sanchez *Richard Quan *JM Urquico *Yash Andrea Luda *Ricky Rivero *Gee-Ann Abrahan ''Christmas Tree *Air Date: December 29, 2012 *Written by: Paul Daza *Director: Topel Lee '''Cast' *Vandolph Quizon *Cherie Gil *Raven Villanueva *Tonton Gutierrez *John Lapus *Izzy Canillo *Alyanna Angeles *Ciara Sotto ''Reklamo *Air Date: January 5, 2013 *Written by: Mel Mendoza-Del Rosario *Director: Joel Lamangan '''Cast' *Ara Mina *Wendell Ramos *Mico Aytona *Inah Estrada *Pio Balbuena *Coraleen Waddell ''Nerd of Chucky *Air Date: January 12, 2013 *Written by: Keiko Aquino *Director: Topel Lee '''Cast' *Jobelle Salvador *Tonton Gutierrez *Alyanna Angeles *Eddie Garcia *Gloria Sevilla *Jake Roxas *Tado Jimenez as the voice of Chucky ''Class Picture *Air Date: January 19, 2013 *Written by: Ricardo Fernando III *Director: Mark Reyes '''Cast' *Julia Barretto *Martin del Rosario *Celia Rodriguez *IC Mendoza *Alexis Navarro *Arvic Rivero *Marjorie Barretto *Dennis Padilla ''Emergency *Air Date: January 26, 2013 *Written by: Renato Custodio Jr. *Director: Mac Alejandre '''Cast' *JC de Vera *Nikki Bacolod *Mylene Dizon *Martin Velayo *John Lapus *Sara Polverini *Janus del Prado ''Tumbok *Air Date: February 2, 2013 *Written by: Aloy Adlawan *Director: Topel Lee '''Cast' *Andi Eigenmann as Grace *Carlo Aquino as Ronnie *Ryan Eigenmann as Mark *Ara Mina as Rita *Jao Mapa as Benjie *DJ Durano as Ward *LJ Moreno as Lumen *Rommel Padilla as Dennis *Malou de Guzman as Elsie ''Ika-13 Kapitulo *Air Date: February 9, 2013 *Written by: Bong Ordones *Director: Michael De Mesa '''Cast' *Herbert Bautista *Jackie Lou Blanco *Ian Veneracion *Cherie Gil *Aubrey Caraan *MJ Cayabyab ''Vampire *Air Date: February 16, 2013 *Written by: Mel Mendoza-Del Rosario *Director: Mark Reyes '''Cast' *Meg Imperial *Aki Torio *Chanda Romero *William Martinez *Say Alonzo *John Arcilla ''Zombie *Air Date: February 23, 2013 *Written by: Mel Mendoza-Del Rosario *Director: Mark Reyes '''Cast' *Andrea del Rosario *Anton Revilla *Danielle Castaño *Cogie Domingo *Pilar Pilapil *Jaime Fabregas ''Killer Van *Air Date: March 2, 2013 *Written by: Ricardo Lee *Director: Andoy Ranay '''Cast' *Cogie Domingo as Killer *Danita Paner as Carla *Borgy Manotoc as Rene *Kazel Kinouchi as Myla *Edward Mendez as Carlo / Paolo *Katya Santos as Ghost *Gloria Diaz as Lily's Mom *Eddie Gutierrez as car dealer ''Villa Estrella *Air Date: March 9, 2013 *Written by: John Paul Abellera *Director: Topel Lee '''Cast' *Yassi Pressman as Ana *Rose Van Ginkel as Andrea *Andre Paras as Alex *Pio Balbuena as Dennis *Tonton Gutierrez as Eddie *John Arcilla as Dave *Ronnie Lazaro as Gusting *Liza Lorena as Madame Reza *Yayo Aguila as Anna's Mother ''Family Reunion *Air Date: March 16, 2013 *Written by: Enzo Valdez *Director: Mac Alejandre '''Cast' *Bobby Andrews *Angelu de Leon *Lance Lucido *Maybelyn dela Cruz *Anjo Yllana *Ruby Rodriguez *Ian de Leon ''Kulam *Air Date: March 23, 2013 *Written by: Keiko Aquino *Director: Argel Joseph '''Cast' *Andi Eigenmann *Tom Rodriguez *Gabriel de Leon *Jovic Monsod *Raine de Guzman *Paul Jake Castillo See also *''Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?'' *Viva Television *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *Takot Ka Na Ba Sa Dilim? on Facebook *Takot Ka Na Ba Sa Dilim? on Twitter References Category:Philippine television series Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings